1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of energetics, and particularly to the formation of a reservoir of static energy by containment of kinetic energy in the form of water shed streams, and the like, and subsequent conversion of the static energy back into kinetic energy usable for efficiently developing power for mechanical and commercial purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The power provided by nature in the form of falling water and the movements of oceans has long been sought to be efficiently harnessed so as to realize therefrom reliable and useful power production. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,209,975, issued Dec. 26, 1916, to J. A. Knowlton, discloses a tide motor wherein the rising tide first fills one of a plurality of cylinders and causes a float disposed in the cylinder to rise to an uppermost permissible height. At that time, another of the cylinders has its associated float disposed at a lowermost position within the cylinder. As the tide begins to fall, thus lowering the water level in the first of the cylinders, a valve leading to the outside water is opened in the second of the cylinders in order to raise the float disposed therein. When the water level is equalized in both of the cylinders, the valve leading to the outside water is now closed and a valve disposed between a higher reservoir and the second of the cylinders is opened, thus raising the float therein to its uppermost position while the ebb tide causes the float in the first of the cylinders to fall to its lowermost position. The cycle is thus repeated and by connection of the floats to piston rods, and the like, usable power is generated. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,866, issued Nov. 1, 1932, to A. T. Schiller, discloses a tidal motor which utilizes an attached piston-cylinder assembly that operates a pump attached to the assemblies. As floats of the motor rise and fall with the tide, the piston-cylinder assemblies compress to operate the pump.
Other examples of motors operated by the movement of a body or stream of water can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 693,270, issued Feb. 11, 1902, to R. H. Hannah; 975,157, issued Nov. 8, 1910, to G. Quedens, 1,451,580, issued Apr. 10, 1923, to M. T. Lindenberg; 1,557,290, issued Oct. 13, 1925, to S. Ippolito; 1,570,421, issued Jan. 19, 1926, to A. Abraham; and 3,487,228, issued Dec. 30, 1969, to B. Kriegel. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,580 discloses a liquid motor which operates from a source of static liquid at suitable elevation which is appropriately circulated and controlled in a series of tanks, while U.S. Pat. No. 1,557,290 discloses a water engine intended for efficient operation utilizing low heads of water such as found in small brooks and shallow rivers.